bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lion vs the Immortal
Before the battle Kiyoshi Souzou the Supreme King has taken a day off from him business with the Soul King and walks around the Soul Society. As he evades his guards he comes up to a small house yet feel a great Reiatsu inside. Ray Martinez had woken up to keep a promise to his wife or rather Had to keep and was going to mow the grass first thing in the morning. He exited outside and sighed as he closed the door and turned,"Might i ask why the supposed supreme king has chosen to come near My home?" Ray sighed as he looked at him. "I sensed a powerful Reiatsu and I thought it was odd so I followed it. Regardless, I will take my leave." "Really, i would expect a reason why such a being comes to my front door and by the way what you sensed right now is my normal energy." Ray said as he went to his orange tree and plucked one. "Normal strength of power huh, well maybe you are strong but it doesn't matter I have business with the Soul King." "However, since you are a warrior you want to go and purify some hollows?" "What buisness with the Soul-King?" Ray looked at him with a suspisious look while growling. "That is none of your damn business, if you know of the Soul King, Sacred King, Silent King and of cource me as the Supreme King we four Kings have equal ruling power." "I guess you don't trust me well too bad, I am leaving for if you attack me both my own guards as well as the entire Royal Guard of the Soul Society would hunted you down for attacking one of the Kings is a immense crime." "HAHAHA!!!! So what else is new?! I've been hunted down for years and no one still has been able to get me but I don't very well apreciate people disrespecting me so let's see what you got Supreme King." Ray took off his gigai with ease. "Don't get cocky, nor impatient, for it can be the death of you bastard." Kiyoshi teleports behind Ray and attacks him from behind with his nodachi zanpakuto. Ray stopped his attack with his fingers then grabbed the king's shirt,"If we fight then we go elsewhere." Ray said menesingly as he then shunpo'd the both of them deep in the woods no where near any people as Ray then threw the king far. The King makes a small hand movement and several thin lines of light form around them yet the space near the lines is swifting. " I can divide space fool." "I can cut directly through the entire third demension itself and anything that touches the cuts will be cut as well." "So now that enough lines are formed this barrier will keep you and I inside." "Also, don't even think about attacking those lines for you cannot destroy or cut already cut space, only a spatial repair power can fix those space cuts." Kiyoshi then shot many blast of purple spiritual energy at Ray. Ray simply absorbed the energy into his body then smiled as he redirected it towards him only stronger. Kiyoshi flys upward and the blasts mis him. "Why are you so far away, only between people of equal strength should distance matter." Kiyoshi appears right behind Ray and his sword at the base of his back about to go in. "See fool?" The blade slashed down but wasn't able to cut through Ray's skin, Ray then spun around punching him hard on the face with fast speed. Kiyoshi got hit in the face. "Now you got my angry." A white energy comes outward of his body and surrounds him." Behold, Philosophy the oldest and strongest echelon of supernatural energy, while I can only manifest a part of it my power is not unreadable to you." "Also, bare in mind Philosophy isn't Spiritual Power so affects like Sekkiseki, Reason, and Spiritual break down powers don't work on Philosophy." Kiyoshi's Reiatsu has increase beyond the senses of Hollows and Shinigami's. "So now you will feel pain." Kiyoshi moves in and swings his sword at Ray and a small part of the forest breaks due to the force. The smoked cleared as Ray was blocking the sword attack with his own Zanpakuto,"No matter what i face or whatever it is, my blade will block it." Ray looked right into Kiyoshi's eyes with his own lion eyes. " Maybe, but what can you do, huh my energy is Philosophy something most beings cannot even use." Kiyoshi and Ray trade blows but then Kiyoshi starts to fire more blast but impowerred with Philosophy. "Not so cocky now Philosophy cannot be broken down or absorbed by Sekkiseki, Reason or by Spiritual Power." "Haha, i may not understand Philosophy or be able to use it myself but after being absorbed in the center and all the powerful enemy's I've encountered My blade can match any power." Ray slashed the blasts like he was cutting cheese. Kiyoshi removes the barrier and runs away." Lets see you keep up." Kiyoshi is moving very fast. Ray matched his speed as he was right next to him,"Trust me I am not going to hold back on you anymore." Ray went even faster as he then slashed right in front of Kiyoshi. " You thnk you can beat me." Kiyoshi moves in to attack with his sword blocking the attack. Ray smiled as he then roared causing a powerful shock-wave a point blank range right into the face of Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi teleports away and then appears coverred in white blood. " Are you trying to kill me for all I have been doing is playing?" Ray cracked his neck and laughed,"Trust me if i was trying i would have damage harder than that, this is normal strength." Ray said looking at him."The mistake you made was disrespecting me in my own front yard and that's something I do not allow." "Allow, you have no authority over me nor even the Soul King himself and vice-versa for me." Kiyoshi using his flying powers goes to the sky. "So know you die." Kiyoshi flys down and with such force swings his zanpakuto and a small mountain is destroyed in its wake at Ray. All Ray was doing was looking at him as for him time had suddenly slowed down and flashbacks of all of his previous fights were being shown in his mind. "No matter how powerful one person was and no matter what their position was i had always believed in my strength now the time has come to show my power!!!!!" Instinctively Ray quickly swung with a much more powerful force behind his blade as both collided causing a shock-wave creating a giant crater. " To start a war between worlds over something petty is kind of self-righteous isn't it?" Kiyoshi moves flys up to the sky." Haven't you learned that if I die than the other three Kings will go to war over all the worlds I rule over." "Then if that happens I'll take over as Supreme King then." Ray said growling. "Your not an immortal Kosumosukihaku." "You cannot even render unless Sekkiseki and Reason useless we can do that and we don't age." "Plus the other three Kings would Kill you." Kiyoshi then moves in again to attack Ray this time with more elegent swings. Ray chuckled as he shunpo'd right towards him '''Sokudo Danmaku '''and concentreated their swords with energy as he pitted all of them against Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi teleports away barely. "Enough I don't need the strongest echelon of energy against you." The white energy vanishes." Lets end this now." Kiyoshi focus all of his Reiatsu and charges at Ray. "Ha, this was your strongest energy then I'll show all of my own strength." Ray charged all of his own strength into his blade as he charged as well. After the explosion Kiyoshi is coverred in Ray's red blood and Ray is coverred in Kiyoshi's white blood. "Hmm, are you dead on your feet?" "Ha, you call that an attack all i felt was a tickle." Ray said grinning at him. "Hmm, for all your boasting you failed to see what I wanted." "Now that my white blood is on you the guards will now attack you.... Several Royal Guard members appear. "Supreme King Kiyoshi Souzou are you all right?" "Yeah, but this guy won't stop until he turns me straight." The Royal Guards of the Soul King surrounds Kiyoshi. "Leave or you will be arrested for attacking a King and believe me the Soul King doesn't care who you are if you attack one of the Kings he will send an army after you." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!! Pathetic...." Ray said as he shook his entire body getting rid of all blood then focused the reistu all over the area and absorbed into his body causing his wounds to heal. "Don't ever come to this place again." Ray threthaned him as he shunpo'd away. "Get a life if I remember right Shino Terasawa save your son once." "Plus, you put your nose in with business of the Kings and well it gave me right to attack first and finally you have no authority over me or any of the Kings."